The sound that a listener hears in a room is a combination of the direct sound that travels straight from the sound source to the listener's ears and the indirect reflected sound—the sound from the sound source that bounces off the walls, floor, ceiling and objects in the room before it reaches the listener's ears. Reflections can be both desirable and detrimental. This depends on their frequency, level and the amount of time it takes the reflections to reach the listener's ears following the direct sounds produced by the sound source. Reflected sounds can make music and speech sound much fuller and louder than they otherwise would. Reflected sound can also add a pleasant spaciousness to an original sound. However, these same reflections can also distort sound in a room by making certain notes sound louder while canceling out others. The reflections may also arrive at the listener's ears at a time so different from the sound from the sound source that, for example, speech intelligibility may deteriorate and music may not be perceived by the listener.
Reflections are heavily influenced by the acoustic characteristics of the room, its “sonic signature”. There are many factors that influence the “sonic signature” of a given room, the most influential being room size, rigidity, mass and reflectivity. The dimensions of the room (and their ratios) highly influence the sound in a listening room. The height, length and width of the room determine the resonant frequencies of the space and, to a great degree, where sound perception is optimum. Rigidity and mass both play significant roles in determining how a given space will react to sound within. Reflectivity is, in simple terms, the apparent “liveness” of a room, also known as reverb time, which is the amount of time it takes for a pulsed tone to decay to a certain level below its original intensity. A live room has a great deal of reflectivity, and hence a long reverb time. A dry room has little reflectivity, and hence a short reverb time. As can be seen, changing the characteristics of a room (e.g., by opening a door or window, or by changing the number of objects or people in the room) may dramatically change the acoustic of the perceived sound (e.g., the tone color or tone quality).
Tone color and tone quality are also known as “timbre” from psychoacoustics, which is the quality of a musical note, sound or tone that distinguishes different types of sound production, such as voices and musical instruments, (string instruments, wind instruments and percussion instruments). The physical characteristics of sound that determine the perception of timbre include spectrum and envelope. In simple terms, timbre is what makes a particular musical sound different from another, even when they have the same pitch and loudness. For instance, it is the difference between a guitar and a piano playing the same note at the same loudness.
Particularly in small rooms such as vehicle cabins, the influence of variations in the room signature on the timbre of a sound generated and listened to in the room is significant and is often perceived as annoying by the listener.